Broken Silence
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: Amys only 17 but Johnny Truelove loves her more then life its self. What happens when Jake takes her to get back at Johnny for taking Zack. Johnny Truelove/OC one shot


**I don't own anyone from the movie, this is just a one shot there will not be anymore pages. I want to thank everyone who reads this and hope you like it.**

* * *

Amy was only 17 years old. She had blond hair blue eyes, and was hooked on drugs so bad that it wasn't even funny. To her it was just fine because she was dating a drug dealer and he got her whatever she wanted for free. To her she was living the dream, but to others she was a young girl heading no where fast. "Johnny, I wanna get high." Amy said leaning over on to him.

"You are already high, you need to slow down and drink a beer."

"No give me more weed." Johnny got up and picked her up.

"No more for the rest of the night."

"Fuck you Johnny put me down." Amy keep hitting his back trying to get down.

"Calm the fuck down bitch!" He yelled to her slamming her down on the bed.

"You are such a asshole." Amy laid there looking up at him knowing he was pissed.

"I need to call Frankie about what to do with Zack, stay in here and no more weed." Amy just laid there and watched Johnny walk out of the room. Once she was sure he was pretty far from the room she got up searching for more weed. Not finding any Amy got pissed and crawled out the bedroom window. She knew where she could get some and Johnny couldn't stop her if he didn't know where she was going. That night Jake was driving around hoping he could find Zack and get him back. That's when he spotted her, Johnny's girlfriend, walking and falling down the side walk then in to the middle of the street.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, how stupid are you to let her out this late at night." Jake said to himself getting out of his car walking over to her.

"Amy, what are you doing?" He asked her watching her fall over her own two feet.

"I need weed, do you got any?" Jake smiled.

"Yes, yes I do. Why don't you get in the car with me come back to my place and we can get high." Amy looked around making sure Johnny couldn't see her.

"Okay." She got in the car with Jake. It didn't take long until they was up in Jakes apartment getting high.

"Amy where is Zack?" Amy was so high she would tell him anything.

"Last I knew he was over at Frankie's house hanging out." Jake smiled this was his chance. He called Johnny's house.

"Hello? Amy is that you where are you?" Johnny was freaking out.

"Hello Johnny, are you missing something, or should I say someone?"

"Give me my girl back now Jake." Jake just laughed.

"Not until you give me back my brother." Johnny knew it was already to late. Elvis had killed Zack and there was nothing he could do.

"Give me Amy and I will tell you where your brother is then you can go get him."

"I will call you in the morning then we can make the switch, bring my brother Johnny and I wont hurt Amy." Jake hung up the phone.

"Fuck!" Johnny knew once Jake found out that Zack was dead something bad was going to happen to Amy.

The next morning Amy woke up with a killer head ache only to find herself tied down to a bed. She knew that this was not Johnny's room but didn't know where she was. Jake walked in the room with a gun in his hand and tears running down his face.

"Jake, how did I get here. What's going on?"

"You was high, and in the middle of the road last night. I found you and brought you home. I was going to give you back to Johnny but one problem. He killed my brother, so now I am going to take something from him." Jake pointed the gun at Amy's head.

"Please don't do this Jake, I never did anything to you!" She screamed.

"Do you think my little brother ever did anything to Johnny? No, he took someone from me now I am taking you from him." Jake pulled the trigger, then closed his eyes. Once he opened them he seen Amy laying there with a hole in her head. There was no going back, she was dead. He dropped the gun then walked out of the house.

A few hours later Johnny tried calling Jakes house. No one answered and it was driving him insane so he went to the house. When he got there he found it full of cops, so he had to stay far enough back. That's when he seen a body bag coming out. He looked at some people standing near and walked over to them.

"What happened here?" Johnny asked.

"Jake stole some girl and I guess killed her because some drug dealers killed his little brother." Johnny turned around and walked away. He had tears in his eyes, Jake just killed the only girl Johnny ever truly loved. He did the only thing he knew he could do and that was run. Once he got to his fathers house he broke down.

"Johnny what's wrong now!" Sonny Truelove asked.

"Dad, Jake killed her. He killed Amy!"

"Come on soon the cops are looking for you also, we need to get you out of here before it's to late." That day Johnny got away, he never planned on going back, he didn't even look at another girl because every girl reminded him of Amy. He planned on getting back at Jake someday he just didn't know when or how. At night Johnny loved sleeping because every night he would see Amy in his dreams, and it was to the point he wish he would never wake up. This was all his fault and he knew it. That was when he knew he no longer deserved to be alive and turned himself in hoping to get death because he was to scared to kill himself.

The end.


End file.
